Mi sirenita de mar
by fucsia1700
Summary: Lily, una chica que al entrar en Freddy s Fazbear Pizza, encuentra a su querido zorro, con el que tenía una pequeña historia desde niña. Ahora Foxy hará que ella sea su novia, pero... Algo podría pasar no?
1. Chapter 1

(TÍTULO)

Lily era una joven de 18 años, ella estaba en la universidad con sus amigos: Julio, Laura y Lorena. Lily era una chica agradable, amable, simpática y un poco miedosa, pero no en el tema de sus amigos.

Lily ya estaba en el descanso con sus amigos, ellos estaban conversando acerca de varios temas.

-Bueno, mejor cambiemos de tema- Dijo Julio

Lily: Bueno ¿De qué quieres hablar? – Dijo ella mientras tenía una pose pensativa.

Así se quedaron pensando por un minuto hasta que…

Laura: Ya sé, ¿Alguien ha tenido novio?

Lily se ruborizó un poco, pero a la vez se puso triste. Ella nunca había tenido novio, y solo eso la hacía sentir un poco humillante.

Julio: Yo sólo he tenido una.  
Lorena: Pues yo he tenido 2.  
Laura: Bueno… Da la casualidad de que yo he tenido 3.

Lily estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que sus amigos la miraban de reojo.

-Queeee, ¿Por qué me miran?

Laura: Lily, no te hagas la tonta, dime, ¿Has tenido alguna vez novio?

-Bueno… en realidad no.- Dijo ella en un tono de tristeza

-Bueno, igualmente ése tema no importa.- Dijo Julio al ver la expresión de Lily.- ¿Algún otro tema de qué hablar?

Todos se quedaron pensativos por un rato.

\- Ya sé – Dijo Lorena – ¿Alguno ha tenido trabajo alguna vez?

\- Nop – Dijeron Lily y Laura en coro.

-Pues yo ayudaba un poco a mis padres acerca del trabajo, pero de resto no- Dijo Julio

\- ¿Y tú? – Dijeron los tres en coro, refiriéndose a Lorena.

-Mis padres están pensando en abrir una pequeña miscelánea para que aprenda a ganar dinero.

En ése momento sonó el timbre. Todos iban a sus respectivas clases. Lily quedó pensando toda la clase en qué trabajo tendría. Según ella ya era hora de conseguir dinero. Lily quedó pensativa hasta que llegó a su casa, y vio que su pizzería favorita no estaba tan lejos, y podría trabajar como guardia de seguridad allí.

Lily entró a casa, saludó a sus padres. Luego fue a su habitación, y sacó un álbum de fotos de ésa pizzería: Freddy's Fazbear Pizza. La mayoría de fotos que tenía, eran con Foxy.

*Flashback*

Una pequeña de 5 años iba por primera vez a la pizzería, pues, según sus padres ese lugar era especial. Al llegar, valla sorpresa se había dado. Había animatrónicos! Ella vio que habían 4: Un oso, un conejo, una pollita y un zorro. El último fue el que le llamó más la atención, pues a ella le gustaban los piratas. La pequeña fue hacia el zorro.

\- ¡Hola! ¿Cómo te llamas?- Dijo ella.  
\- ¡Hola marinera!, encantado de conocerte, soy Foxy.

Lily y Foxy se quedaron hablando un rato, se habían vuelto muy amigos, y lo más irónico, es que fue en un solo día.

Mamá: Lily, ven que el show va a empezar.

-Voy mamá, Foxy ahorita seguimos hablando.-

El show empezó bien

Freddy: Hola niños.

Niños: ¡Hola Freddy!

-¿Quieren ver a Foxy?

Todos: ¡Sí!

Freddy: Todos digan Foxyyyyy.

Todos: Foxyyyyy.

-Más fuerte-

-FOOOOXYYYYYY-

Foxy: Yarrr pequeños camaradas, Cómo están.

Todos: ¡Bien!

*Fin del Flashback*

Desde ése día Lily le pedía sus papás que fueran a la pizzería. Pero claro, no sólo Lily se había vuelto amigo de Foxy, también de Freddy, Bonnie y Chica.

´´Será mejor que vaya a solicitar el trabajo´´ Pensó Lily.

Lily les dio la idea a sus padres, y luego fue a la pizzería a solicitar el trabajo.

-Disculpe- Lily le estaba hablando a una secretaria.

-Si ¿Qué necesita?- dijo ella amablemente

-¿Me podría decir dónde queda la oficina?-

-Está allí al fondo- Dijo la camarera señalando donde se encontraba.

-Gracias- Lily se va, y camina por el pasillo.

Lily llegó a la oficina y tocó la puerta

\- Pase -

-D-Disculpe, vengo por el empleo-

-¿Estás segura?

-S-Si señor-

-Bien, nos vemos hoy a las 11:30-

-Gracias señor-

Lily estuvo la tarde haciendo sus tareas, luego se fue a descansar un poco.

Ya eran las 11:00, Lily decidió tomar un baño.

-Ya me voy maa-

-Cuídate hija-

Lily había llegado a la pizzería, fuera se encontraba el dueño esperándola.

-Buenas noches señor-

-Oh, pero llegaste puntual, bien- Dijo abriendo la puerta -Entra-

El hombre le explicó algunas reglas como lo de las puertas y lo de ahorrar energía…

-Ahora- Dijo el hombre mirando el reloj –Me tengo que ir-

Lily estaba un muy nerviosa, pues había leído un poco acerca del lugar, y había escuchado lo de la mordida del 87, y lo de los niños desaparecidos, etc. Para tranquilizarse empezó a ver algunas fotografías de ella con sus amigos animatrónicos. Eso la hizo tranquilizar un poco. ´´Bien por lo menos aún no se han movido. La verdad no creo que lo de la mordida del 87 haya sido de propio´´

Lily se quedó tan sumida en sus pensamientos, que no se percató de que Foxy había salido de la ´´Pirate Cave´´.

Lily empezó a mirar las cámaras y vio que la Pirate Cave estaba abierta.

Lily se alarmó y cerró la puerta derecha en la cual se escuchaba ruido, inmediatamente.

Foxy: - Dolió… - Dijo tocándose la nariz.

-Aléjate de mí- Dijo Lily temblando de miedo

Foxy: ´´Un minuto… Ésa voz es…´´

Foxy: ¿M-Me puedes d-decir tu nombre?

-¿¡Para qué te lo querría decir!?- Dijo ella mientras sus ojos amenazaban dejar caer lágrimas.

-Oye, tranquila, no te haremos daño.- Escuchó una voz al lado de ella.

Lily: ¡Ahhhhhhhh!- Se cae de la silla.

Chica: P-Perdón…- El rostro de la joven se le hizo conocido. –Oye, ¿Acaso te conozco?

-Soy L-Lily…-

Foxy: ¡Lily?! ¡Lily!

Lily: P-Por favor, n-no me m-mates.

Chica: ¿Cómo podría matar a mi amiga? *Chica abre la puerta a Foxy*

Foxy: ¡Lily!, No sabes cuánto te he extrañado- La abraza

*Flashback*

Lily estaba cumpliendo años, y cómo no celebrarlo en su pizzería Favorita.

La celebración había terminado. Lily estaba hablando con Foxy.

-Foxy-

-Dime, sirena-

-Quiero que te quedes esto…- Lily le da un peluche de Foxy-

-Gracias, lo guardaré como un tesoro- Foxy le abraza.

-Foxy… Temo que no te volveré a ver-

-No comprendo- Dijo Foxy empezando a preocuparse

-Yo… me voy a mudar a otra ciudad- Empiezan a brotar algunas lágrimas de los ojos de Lily –No quería hacerlo, te lo juro, pero…- Lily abraza a Foxy mientras lloraba-Espero que me recuerdes con éste peluche- Lily va corriendo hacia sus padres y se va…

Foxy: Lily…

*Fin del Flashback*

Chica: Bien… mejor vas a ver a los demás. A lo mejor se van a emocionarse mucho.-Dijo ella tomando la mano de Lily, dirigiéndola al Show stage.

-¿Qué pasa?- Dijo Freddy.

-Les tenemos una sorpresa- Dijo Chica, dejando intrigado a Bonnie.

-¿Y qué es?- Dijo Bonnie, intentando no parecer interesado.

-Trajimos a una amiga- Dijo chica haciéndole señas a Lily de que saliera de su escondite.

-Amigos, ¿se acuerdan de Lily?-

-Ho, Hola- Dijo ella tímidamente.- Pero no pudo terminar porque Freddy y Bonnie la estaban ahogando en un amoroso abrazo.

Freddy: Hace mucho que no vienes- Freddy al no escuchar respuesta miró a Lily, percatándose de que casi la dejan sin aire.-Oops, lo siento, Bonnie, suéltala.

-Perdón- Dijo Bonnie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola amigos, este es el segundo capítulo PD: Es la primera vez que hago un fic**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!**

-B-Bueno, mejor voy a The Office.

-¿Wow, Wow marinera, por qué tanta prisa?- Dijo Foxy acabando de llegar al show stage.

-Emmmm, por nada, es que quiero descansar un poco.-

-Bueno, ve si quieres- Dijo Foxy un poco decepcionado, pues, él quería hablar un rato con ella.

Lily ya se encaminaba a la oficina, pero no sabía por dónde era, así que empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar. Lily ya había dado como 3 vueltas, pero a pesar de todo no encontraba la oficina.

-Hum, esto es humillante, aún no he encontrado la oficina- Dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Éstas perdida sirena?- Foxy estaba detrás de ella.

-¡Ahhhhhhh!, oh, sólo eras tú Foxy. ¡Pero que maña la que tienen de asustar a las personas!-

-Oppps, perdón. ¿Por lo que veo estás perdida no?-

-Bueno… Si-

-¿Quieres que te lleve?

-Si, por favor.-

Foxy tomó la mano de Lily, y empezó a correr como en un maratón, mientras que detrás esta Lily siendo arrastrada, ya que no podía seguirle el paso. Lo que ella no sabía, era que Foxy estaba muy sonrojado.

-Llegamos- Foxy al no encontrar respuesta volteó a mirar a Lily. Esta estaba muy despeinada.

-G-Gracias- Dijo ella un poco aturdida

-Bueno mejor me voy- Dijo Foxy.

-Espera…- Dijo Lily tomándolo de la mano-N-No quiero quedarme sola…-Dicho esto se sonrojó un poco.

-Bien- Foxy se sienta al lado de ella.

-Foxy-

-Dime-

Lily se pone un poco nerviosa por lo que va a preguntar.

-Emmm, es una pregunta… ¿No te vas a enojar por lo que te voy a preguntar?-

-Tranquila, no lo haré-

-¿Es cierto acerca de la mordida del 87?- Dijo Lily nerviosa, por cómo iba a tomar esa pregunta Foxy.

-Si es cierto-

-Pero no fuiste tú…-

-No, en realidad fue una versión mejorada mía, se llamaba Mangle-

-Lo sabía, no fuiste tú- Dijo Lily en un tono alegre.

-¿Y cómo lo sabías?-

-Bueno, en primer lugar, hay un juego acerca de ustedes.-

-¿Un juego?-

-Sí; en ése momento todos creían que tú habías causado la mordida, ya que tu mandíbula está rota, y estás un poco dañado.- Foxy frunció el ceño-Continúa- dijo Foxy.

-B-Bueno; Luego salió una precuela del juego. En ése juego estaban todas las versiones 2.0 de ustedes, además de BB (Balloon boy) y Puppet. Todos sacaron la conclusión de que fue Mangle, porque cuando te atacaba, parecía morderte la cabeza.- Lily abraza a Foxy- Aunque lo supiera, me alegra de que no hayas sido tú.- En ése momento Foxy se sonroja y le devuelve el abrazo.

-Bien, ahora otra pregunta-

-Está bien, pero ésta será la última por hoy-

-E-Esta b-bien.-

-¿Es cierto que ustedes meten a personas en un traje animatrónico?

-Sí- En ése momento a Lily le da un escalofrío en la espalda.

-¿Por qué no lo hicieron conmigo?- Dijo temblando.

-Porque después nos dimos cuenta de que las personas morían si lo hacíamos- Baja la cabeza-Sólo queríamos tener nuevos amigos, pero luego nos rendimos, y decidimos aceptar que estaríamos siempre solos-

-No van a estar más solos, ¿Sabes por qué?-*Abraza a Foxy- Porque yo siempre estaré junto a ustedes.-*Lily mira la hora*- Son apenas las 3 AM, ¿Vamos a hablar con los demás?

-Está bien- Dijo con una sonrisa, luego toma su mano, y empieza a caminar a paso rápido.

-¡Chicos!, quiero mostrarles algo- Dijo Lily mientras sacaba su celular

-¿Qué es eso?- Dijo Bonnie

-Es un celular- Dijo mientras se lo mostraba

\- ¿Y para qué sirve?- Dije Freddy mirando el celular de cerca.

-Sirve para escuchar música, jugar, hacer tareas, ir a internet, etc…

\- ¿Y qué es internet?- Dicen Chica y Foxy en coro.

-Bien… Esto va a durar un rato…-

*Una hora después de resolver todas sus preguntas…*

-Bien ahora si les voy a mostrar algo- Dijo Lily mientras ponía la canción de Five Nights At Freddy's (La primera)

-Bueno, les advierto, que quizás les moleste un poco, si lo hace, avísenme y lo quito-*Pone la canción*

****************Canción****************

Esperamos cada noche para finalmente deambular y invitar,  
a los nuevos guardias a jugar con nosotros,  
por varios años hemos estado todos solos.  
Nos obligan a quedarnos y tocar,  
las mismas canciones que nos enseñaron desde aquel día.  
Un impostor se llevó nuestras vidas lejos,  
ahora estamos aquí hasta decaer.

[Chorus]  
¡Por favor, déjanos entrar! ¡No nos cierres de golpe!  
¡No somos lo que piensas!  
Somos pequeñas y pobres almas, que han perdido el control,  
y estamos forzados aquí a hacer ese rol.  
Todos hemos estado solos, atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona, desde 1987.  
Únete, se nuestro amigo, o estate quieto y defiéndete.  
Después de todo solo tienes...

Cinco Noches en Freddy... (Five Nights at Freddy's)  
Es aquí dónde tu quieres estar, pero no lo entiendo...  
¿Por que te quieres quedar?  
Cinco Noches en Freddy's...  
(x2)

Estamos de verdad sorprendidos de verte de nuevo en otra noche,  
deberías haber buscado otro trabajo, deberías haberle dicho a este sitio "Adiós".  
Es cómo si hubiera mucho mas, a lo mejor ya has estado una vez más.  
Nos acordamos de una cara como la tuya, pareces familiar a esas puertas.

[Chorus]  
¡Por favor, déjanos entrar! ¡No nos cierres de golpe!  
¡No somos lo que piensas!  
Somos pequeñas y pobres almas, que han perdido el control,  
y estamos forzados aquí a hacer ese rol.  
Todos hemos estado solos, atrapados en nuestra pequeña zona, desde 1987.  
Únete, se nuestro amigo, o estate quieto y defiendete.  
Después de todo solo tienes...

Cinco Noches en Freddy... (Five Nights at Freddy's)  
Es aquí dónde tu quieres estar, pero no lo entiendo...  
¿Por que te quieres quedar?  
Cinco Noches en Freddy's...  
(x2)

**************** Fin de ****Canción****************

**-¿**No les gustó?- Dijo Lily con miedo a lo que fueran a decir.

-Bueno… No es lo que esperaba, aunque me gusta la melodía, y la letra es cierta- Dijo Freddy

-La melodía está bien, me gusta cómo suena.- Dijo Chica.

-A mi simplemente me gusta la melodía- Dijo Bonnie.

-Está bien la canción- Dijo Foxy ´´Ahora entiendo por qué me hacía esas preguntas…´´

**Ping, Ping, Yayyyyyy **

-Bien, ¡Adiós amigos!-

Todos: Adiós Lily

Lily le da un abrazo a Chica, Bonnie y Freddy. Foxy esperaba su abrazo, pero Lily le dio un beso en la mejilla a Foxy.

-A-A-adiós Foxy- Dice Lily, roja como un tomate.

En la salida se encuentra con el dueño.

-Hola Lily, ¿Los animatrónicos te dieron problemas?-

-No señor, no hubo ningún problema- Lily le da una sonrisa.

-Está bien ¡Cuidate!.

**¡Hola amigos, gracias por los reviews a :Shinoby nehory y Pinkierose230502**

**¡Cuidense!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos, les agradezco los reviews! :3. Bueno, espero que les guste ésta parte XD**

Lily ya iba camino a su casa, tenía mucho sueño, tenía que ir a la universidad a las 8:00 am.

-Bien, mejor me echo una siesta-

Lily va a su habitación, y empieza a dormir.

*****Sueños de Lily*****

Lily estaba en Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza. Estaba buscando a sus amigos. Ella los estaba buscando. ´´No sé dónde están… Espero que estén bien.´´ Lily estuvo buscándolos un rato, luego escucho un ruido que provenía de la Pirate Cove. Lily fue a ver qué era, y encuentra a Foxy llorando en silencio. Ella se acerca.

-Lily: Foxy, ¿por qué lloras?- Foxy no responde.

En ése momento ella intenta abrazarlo, pero ella se sorprende al ver que podía traspasar lo material

-C-Creo que esto es un sueño.- En ése momento llegan Freddy, Bonnie y Chica.

Freddy: Foxy, ¿Por qué lloras?-

Chica: ¿Otra vez es por ella?

¿Por ella? Pensó Lily. ¿Acaso él amaba a otra?. Lili cambio su expresión de extrañada a triste.

Bonnie: Tienes que intentar olvidarla, ella se fue, aunque está la probabilidad de que vuelva- Dijo poniendo su mano en el hombro de Foxy.

-¿Tú crees?-

-Puede ser- Dijo Chica-

En ese momento Chica abraza a Foxy. Lily no sabía por qué pero sintió un poco de… ¿Celos?. ¿Por qué se enamoraría de un robot? Foxy al parecer había quedado en shock por el abrazo. En un momento Foxy se sonrojó. Lily se molestó. ´´No, no, ella es su amiga ¿Cierto?´´ Lily se puso triste.

Freddy: Lily fue una persona especial para todos. Tú no eres el único que la extraña.- Lily quedó en shock al escuchar eso.

-P-P-Pero, e-es que yo… la amo- Dijo Foxy bajando la cabeza. Todos incluyendo a Lily quedaron en shock al escuchar eso.

Él ¿Amarla?. Lily debía admitirlo, también amaba a ése Zorrito, y hasta soñaba con que él le daba un beso, o algo así, pero nunca se espéro a que Foxy también tuviera sentimientos por ella.

*****Fin sueños de Lily*****

Lily se levantó de su cama. Tenía la respiración un poco agitada. Ella mira la hora. Eran las 7:30 am.

Bueno, será mejor que me prepare. Lily toma un baño, toma su desayuno, y empieza a tomar café.

Lily ya se encontraba en la universidad. Estaba muy cansada. Tan cansada, que pronto acabaría durmiendo en el suelo. En ése momento una voz la saca un poco de su sueño.

-Pssst, Lily- Dijo Julio en tono bajo.

-¿E-Ehhh?- Dijo ella adormilada.

-¿Por qué estás tan cansada, acaso no dormiste?- Dice Laura.

-B-bueno es que…- En ese momento Lily es interrumpida por el profesor.

Profe: Lily, ¿acaso tienes algo que contar a la clase? (N/A: típico de los profesores -_-)

-N-No señor-

Profe: Lily, te veo algo cansada, algún problema?

-Bueno… Es que no pude dormir mucho por mi trabajo nocturno…-

Profe: ¿Y cuál es?- Dijo él intentando deducir si lo que decía era verdad o mentira.

-B-Bueno… Es en Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza-

El profesor y los demás quedaron en shock. Al comienzo no le creyeron. Pero al ver Las (Meras XD) ojeras que tenía, decidieron creerle.

En el transcurso de todo el día, la seguían, para preguntarle si era cierto lo que había dicho. No la dejaban en paz. Cuando Lily llegó a su casa, fue acompañada por sus amigos, pues… Tenían que hablar sobre algo importante.

Lily: Bien… ¿De qué quieren hablar?- Dijo ella acomodándose en el sofá.

Lorena: Queremos saber si es en serio lo que habías dicho.

Lily: Por un millón de veces he dicho que sí.

Julio: Bueno… ¿Y cómo te fue?.

Lily: Muy bien.

Laura: ¿Los animatrónicos no te atacaron ni nada?

-No, en realidad, me hice amiga de ellos.

Todos quedaron por segunda vez en shock.

¡Estás loca!- Dijo Laura.

-¡Esos animatrónicos son unos asesinos!- Agregó Julio.

\- ¡Tal vez sea un plan para matarte!- Dijo Lorena.

-Bueno, pues les demostraré que ellos no son malos. Voy a sobrevivir las 5 noches en ése lugar.- Dijo Lily con un tono decidido.

-Bueno… Pues yo no quiero que te hagan daño. Yo voy- Dijo Julio

-Y yo- Dijeron Lorena y Laura en coro.

-Está bien, pero será mejor que me dejen descansar.- Dijo Lily dirigiéndose a su habitación para ir a dormir.

**Bueno amigos, éste es el 3cer capítulo, sé que está corto, pero me voy de viaje mañana y mis padres me obligan a apagar el compu D: . De pronto subo el siguiente fic en Enero ¡Adiós y feliz año! Y gracias por los reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno amigos, lamento la demora pero aquí está el cuarto capítulo de éste fic. PD: Apenas llegué el Lunes de mi viaje :P.**

**Bueno, sin más preámbulos empecemos!**

Ya eran las 11:30 PM. Lily estaba arreglándose para ir con sus amigos a la pizzería. Lily ya estaba partiendo a la pizzería con sus amigos. Cuando habían llegado, ahí estaba el dueño esperándolos en la entrada.

-Hola Lily, veo que traes amigos.-

-Sí señor, espero que no le moleste-

-No me molesta en lo absoluto. Sólo no vayan a romper nada- El dueño se va.

Los chicos entraron al lugar.

Laura: Uff, éste lugar se ve escalofriante.

Julio: Sí, ¿Quién pensaría que éste lugar le agrada a los niños.

Lorena: Bien, no importa, mejor vamos a la oficina.

Todos fueron a la oficina.

-Bueno, yo voy a ver a mis amigos, si quieren ustedes se quedan aquí- Dijo Lily.

-Para nada, no te vamos a dejar sola- Dijo Julio. Todos asintieron. (En especial por que no me quiero quedar solo) Pensó julio.

Lily caminaba delante de todos, mientras que los demás se escondían detrás de ella. Cuando Lily llegó al Show stage, se acercó a Freddy.

-Hola chicos, miren traje a mis amigos.-

-¿Huh?, ¿ya es de noche?.- Dijo Freddy levantándose.

-Nooooooo, es de día- Dijo Lily con sarcasmo.

-Está bien, está bien.- Dijo Freddy riendo apenado.

-Ella es Lorena, Ella es Laura y Él es Julio- Dijo Lily señalándolos.

Todos: H-Hola-a.

Bonnie: ¿Qué les pasa?

-Ehhh, bueno, es que ellos les tienen miedo, ustedes ya saben la razón.- Dijo Lily mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Tranquilos chicos, ¿Qué les parece un poco de Pizza?- Dijo Chica en un tono alegre.

\- Suena bien- Dijo Laura.

Laura se fue a charlar con Bonnie, Julio acompañó a Chica a hacer las pizzas y Lorena Fue a ver a Freddy. En cambio Lily fue a ver a Foxy. Lily empezó a caminar por el lugar con cierta dificultad, ya que no sabía dónde estaba exactamente la Pirate´s Cove. Ella siguió caminando por el lugar hasta que finalmente llegó a su destino.

-Emm… ¿Foxy?- dijo ella asomándose por las cortinas.

-Pasa sirena- Lily entra.

-¿Por qué siempre estás aquí?- Dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos. Foxy le indicó que se sentara a su lado.

-N-No me gusta hablar mucho.- Dijo apenado.

-Bien, Entonces mejor me voy- Dijo Lily mientras estaba dispuesta a irse.

-¡E-Espera!-*Toma de la mano* Ella se voltea a verlo. – Quiero que te quedes.- Un ligero rubor se apoderó de las mejillas de Lily. Foxy se rio mientras ella lo miraba avergonzada.

-Foxy- Decidió preguntar ella. - ¿Por qué no te gusta hablar?- Foxy quedó callado por unos minutos. No estaba seguro de si contarle o no.

-La razón… Es porque… *Foxy sentía un nudo en la garganta* Como tendía a tener fallas, habían decidido no arreglarme más porque les costaba mucho dinero. Con el tiempo me volví solitario.-

Lily sentía culpa. No debía haberle preguntado eso. Sentía que debía ayudarlo. En el lugar se sentía un silencio incómodo. Ella al fin supo que hacer.

-Ya sé.- Dijo Lily mientras se levantaba. –¿Saber qué?- Preguntó extrañado Foxy. –¡Es una Sorpresa!- Dijo, intrigando a Foxy.

*****Mientras tanto en la cocina*****

Julio había acabado de llegar con Chica a la cocina. Estaba observando cómo ella sacaba los ingredientes. Él no quería sentirse inútil viendo así que se dispuso a preguntar: ¿Puedo ayudarte?. Ella solo respondió: ¡Claro!- Sonrientemente.

Chica le pasó un poco de masa a Julio. –Empieza a amasarla hasta que la masa deje de pegarse a sus manos.- Julio hizo lo indicado. – Bien, ahora empieza a darle forma de Pizza (N/A: Si es que no me entienden, es un círculo XD) – Ahora empieza a lanzarla así * le hace la demostración*- (N/A: espero que me entiendan :3 ). Julio hace lo dicho. -¡Oops!- Dijo él. Chica sólo se limitó a reír a carcajadas. La razón? La pizza se había pegado al techo. –Tranquilo, es tu primera vez- Dijo ella intentando consolarlo. – Supongo que s- No pudo terminar porque la masa le había caído encima. Otra vez Chica había empezado a reír escandalosamente, y no pudo evitar tirarse al suelo rodando. Finalmente se levantó poniendo sus manos en su estómago, ya que se rio tanto que éste le empezó a doler –Puajjj, estoy cubierto de masa- ´´Tengo una idea´´ Julio agarró la masa y se la lanzó en la cara a Chica. Ahora fue el turno de éste para reír. -¡Oye! ¡No es gracioso!- Dijo Chica cruzándose de brazos. Acto seguido le arrojó a Julio harina a la cara. -¡Oye!- Julio le lanza salsa. Ambos al verse, empezaron a reír. –¡Guerraaa!- Dijo Julio, mientras se ponía una cacerola en su cabeza.

*****Ahora con** **Lily*****

-¡La pizza está lista!- Gritó Chica desde la cocina.

-Vamos- Dijo Lily tomando la mano de Foxy.

Cuanto todos llegaron. Notaron como Chica y Julio parecían ser intentos fallidos de piezza, al estar cubiertos de harina, masa salsa y otros ingredientes.

-¡Pero qué carajos les pasó!- Dijo Laura al ver cómo estaban.

-¡Parecen recién salidos de guerra!- Apoyó Lorena a su amiga.

-Bueno… es algo largo de contar pero no importa- Dijo Julio mientras se encogía de hombros.

-Si, claaaaro- Dijo Lily observándolos de pies a cabeza,

-Bueno, mejor empiezan a comer antes de que la Pizza se enfríe- Dijo Chica

Todos se pusieron a comer, incluyendo los animatrónicos (¿).

\- Esperen un momento- Intervino Laura.

-¿Ustedes pueden comer?- Todos los animatrónicos asintieron.

-¿Pero cómo es posible?- Preguntó Lili.

-Bueno… resulta que nos dieron ésta ventaja, ya que si algún niño nos invita a comer, o algo por el estilo, nosotros debemos aceptar, para no decepcionarlo.- Respondió Freddy.

-Suena razonable- Dijo Julio.

-Bien, será mejor que terminemos rápido, que ya casi tenemos que irnos- Dijo Lorena.

Todos se apuraron. Finalmente terminaron a las 5:30.

-Bien, les queda media hora- Dijo Chica

-¡Ya sé!- Se dispuso a decir Lily.

-¿Qué tienes en mente Lily?- Dijo Julio.

-¡Vamos a jugar a las escondidas!- Todos hicieron un Face Palm.

-¡Eso es muy infantil!- Dijo Julio.

-Siiiii, lo dice el que parece un intento de pizza fallida- Todas empiezan a reír como focas retrasadas.

-¡N-No es mi culpa!- Julio se ruboriza un poco.

*****Finalmente suena la campana*****

-Bien, ya no se pudo- Todos se despidieron de sus amigos animatrónicos.

-¡Adiós Foxy!- Lily le da un abrazo.

-Adiós… Mi sirena. Recuerda que estoy esperando tu sorpresa-

-Si… ¡Tranquilo, que no se me olvidó!- Lily se despide con la mano.

En la entrada ven al dueño del lugar. Éste mira de forma extraña, pero divertida a Julio.

-¿Pero qué demonios te pasó?- Dijo aguantándose las ganas de reír, mientras se limpiaba una lágrima.

-Mejor no pregunte- Dijo con tono de voz serio y cansado.

-Tranquilo, ya sabemos que parece pizza abortada- Le susurra Laura al dueño. Éste no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

**Bien amigos, éste es el cuarto capítulo del FanFic. Si tienen recomendaciones, los escucho ¡Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

¡Hola amigos! *le tiran un zapato en la cara*

-Hey!

-Bueno, sólo quería decirles la razón por la que no he subido mi fic, la cual es que bueno.. en el último capítulo no pusieron reviews *le sale una pequeña lágrima* entonces, pues pensé que no les gustó… y bueno… necesito recomendaciones, estoy medio vacía -_-

-Chau!


	6. Chapter 6

**Bueno… ¡Perdón! hace como ummmmm… (Hace algunos cálculos) 2 meses que actualizo :/ Pero yay! nuevo capítulo! Bueno… ¡EMPEZEMOS!**

3era Noche

Lily ya se dirigía al lugar con una caja grande. Ésta estaba repleta de herramientas.

En la entrada del local se encontró con sus amigos.

-¡Hola!- Dijo Lily

-Hola Lily- Respondieron todos al unísono.

-Qué traes ahí?- Preguntó curiosa Laura.

-Emmmm unas herramientas.- Respondió Lily mientras dejaba la caja en el piso, y hacía una mueca de dolor.

-¡Ugh! Me duele la espalda.- Dijo Ella mientras se hacía un pequeño masaje en la espalda.

-Tranquila, yo te ayudo- Dijo Julio, mientras agarraba la caja, y entraba al local.

Todos le siguieron.

-¿En dónde dejo esto?- Preguntó el joven.

-Es por aquí- Le indicó Lily, conduciéndolo a la Pirate Cove. Julio dejó las cajas ahí, y se fue a la cocina. Estaba por entrar a la Pirate Cove, pero alguien se le adelantó, jalándola hacia ésa dirección. Fue recibida por un abrazo del pelirrojo.

-F-Foxy… Me aho-g-gas- Dijo Lily intentándose separar de Foxy. Éste la soltó inmediatamente, al ver que la pobre ya estaba morada. Ésta sólo dio bocanadas de aire.

-¡Y-Ya traje tu sorpresa!- Dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

-¿Cuál es?- Preguntó ansioso el pirata mientras movía su cola.

-¡Te voy a arreglar!- Exclamó feliz la joven mientras empujaba con dificultad la caja adentro de la Pirate Cove. Ésta fue recibida otra vez por el ahogante pero dulce abrazo de Foxy.

-A-Aún m-me sigues ahogando F-Foxy- Exclamó otra vez ella, atrapada entre los grandes brazos (?) de Foxy. Foxy finalmente la volvió a soltar.

-Lo… Lo siento- Dijo apenado el animatronic.

-No… importa- Dijo la menor, otra vez dando bocanadas de aire.

-Ahora, empecemos- Dijo ella mientras sacaba algunas herramientas.

-Lo siento Foxy, pero tendré que apagarte- Éste sólo asintió, y ella inmediatamente lo apagó…

**Van a pasar algunas horas, así que mejor vamos con los otros :3 (En realidad el arreglo de Foxy será hasta las 5:00 Muajajjajaja)**

**1:00 am Con Bonnie y Laura**

-Ay por favooor- Le pidió Laura haciendo un puchero.

-No, nadie la toca, sólo yo- Dijo cortante Bonnie **(N/A: Mentes malpensadas en 3… 2… 1…)**

-Pero sólo será por un momento- Dijo Laura mientras lo miraba intentando hacer la cara más adorable posible.

-Pero… ¿Estás segura, de que la sabes tocar?- Exclamó ya harto Bonnie, mientras observaba su guitarra.

-Ahh, vamos… Ya sé tocar la trompeta, el piano, el clarinete, el violín y sé cantar además- Dijo ella con pose de: Soy la mejor. Bonnie sólo suspiró y le pasó su guitarra.

**N/A: Es mejor que ustedes elijan la canción, así que yo cortaré ésta parte. (Ah, y a propósito, ella también está cantando)**

-¿Y bien?, ¿Qué te pareció?- Preguntó Laura haciéndole entrega de su hermosa guitarra a Bonnie. Ésta llevaba un gran sonrojo.

-Guau… Tocas excelente- Dijo Bonnie, haciendo sonrojar más a Laura.

**2:00 am Con Freddy y Lorena**

-Quiero escucharte cantar- Volvió a insistir Lorena.

-Y-Ya te dije que n-no- Dijo Freddy con un pequeño sonrojo.

-Bueno… ni modos- Dijo suspirando Lorena. Ella agarró el micrófono de Freddy y se echó a correr.

-¡Hey, devuélvemelo!- Dijo Freddy, quien ya estaba chocando con varias cosas a causa de su gran tamaño. En cambio, Lorena estaba esquivando todo a su paso.

**3:00 am Con Julio y Chica**

Se encontraba Julio "amasando" una pizza y una Chica evitando estallar de la risa. Pues el techa de la cocina estaba lleno de masa se pizza y alguno que otro ingrediente.

-Eso no es justo- Dijo un Julio ya resignado.

-Bueno… mejor voy por una sombrilla- Dijo Chica saliendo de la cocina y buscando una.

Cuando volvió, encontró a Julio lleno de masa, y alguna que otra en el piso.

-Vaya, creo que llegué justo a tiempo- Dijo Chica con una gran sonrisa.

**4:00 am en: ?**

Se encontraba una chica (en otro capítulo explico cómo se ve) viendo una foto al parecer reciente, en donde se encontraba ella con Foxy.

-Tranquilo cariño, sé que pronto nos volveremos a ver- Exclamó la misteriosa chica mientras agarraba un periódico del suelo.

-Se necesita guardia de seguridad en Freddy Fazbears Pizza- Ella leyó el periódico con una gran sonrisa.

-Perfecto…-

**5:00 am Volvemos con Foxy y Lily**

-Listo… Ya acabé- Exclamó satisfecha, mientras se limpiaba algunas manchas de aceite y prendía a Foxy.

-Hola sirena- Dijo Foxy con una gran sonrisa.

-Ya te ves mucho mejor- Dijo Lily mientras se acercaba a Foxy. El mencionado miró su cuerpo. Todo estaba arreglado. Éste otra vez volvió a abrazar a Lily, solo que ésta vez fue más cuidadoso.

-Te lo agradezco mucho- Dijo Foxy. Para suerte de Lily, él no había notado el enorme sonrojo que tenía Lily.

-Vamos a ver cómo están los demás- Dijo Lily agarrando la mano de Foxy.

-Vaya, no me había dado cuenta de que tu mano era tan suave-

Foxy sólo estaba con un gran sonrojo. –G-Gracias…-

**Apenas llegaron, todos estaban allí**

-Guao, ahora sé para qué eran ésas herramientas- Dijo Laura mirando a Foxy de pies a cabeza.

-Son las… 5:30 am. ¿Qué se supone que vayamos a hacer ahora?- Preguntó Julio aburrido.

Antes de que Laura dijera algo, Lily le tapó la boca.

**Cada uno estuvo charlando con un diferente animatronic hasta que llegaron las 6:00**

Cada uno se había despedido de su animatronic preferido.

-A-Adiós Foxy- Dijo Lily mientras se acercaba al mencionado. Éste solo la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Adiós mi sirena…-

**Bueno amigos me vuelvo a disculpar por haber publicado muy tarde, pero bueno… Chau!**

.


	7. Conociendo a un nuevo amigo

**Holi ewe weno… pos aquí viene el nuevo capi así que… A responder reviews! (Incluyendo los más viejos):**

**Pinkie Rose: pos…poss… ¡Me alegra que te guste, te lo agradezco mucho! porque fuiste mi primer review :3**

**Shinoby Nehory: Me gusta que te pareciera tan kawaii! :3**

**BORRE2222: Gracias por tu opinión.**

**Princesa Twilight Sparkle 1: Agradezco que consideres de tu agrado esta historia, y… ¡Gracias por ayudarme!**

**Nuvil Angela: Me gustó haberte hecho feliz, pero tranquila… veré la forma de que sea aún más divertido! PD: Pinshi pervertida (?) aunque… a Quién engaño… Yo también lo soy!**

**Lucario blanco: Tranquilo Lucario, no los vayas a empapar de sardinas! XD Y creo que tienes razón con lo de Julio y Chica (A no ser…)**

**Danxart1: Concuerdo contigo: Dices una palabra en clase y el profe parece acosador XD. Bueno… Ya verás después quien es la de las 4:00 de la mañana :3 **

**Bueno… sin más preámbulos… (Me siento como presentadora ¬¬) Aquí viene el capítulo!**

**-Ya en la universidad de Lily…-**

**-**Ugh… ¡Me muero de sueño!- Se quejaba por lo bajo Lily. No quería llamar otra vez la atención del profesor.

-No eres la única- Respondió Laura inflando los cachetes. Lily solo se encogió de hombros.

-Julio, ¿Cómo te fue con la Pizza?- Preguntó burlonamente Lorena.

-Sólo puedo decir que… fue como la lluvia- Respondió Julio suspirando.

Las tres chicas empezaron a reír por lo bajo.

**Ya, en el descanso…**

Lily se encontraba con sus amigos caminando, pero ella estaba mirando algo en su celular, y accidentalmente chocó con alguien.

-L-Lo siento- Dijo una voz masculina, mientras le daba la mano a Lily para que se levantara.

-Tranquilo, no me di cuenta de donde andaba- Respondió ella con una cálida sonrisa, Provocando que el chico se sonrojara un poco.

-Bueno… adiós- Dijo el chico. Ella le miró extrañada, por alguna razón sentía que no iba a ser la última vez que lo volvería a ver.

**Finalmente sonó el timbre**

Ella fue con todos sus amigos a clase, pero en la entrada de su salón vio al mismo chico de antes, siendo acosado por otros, que eran más rudos. Ella pensaba que él podía defenderse sólo, pero se arrepintió al ver, cómo le empujaban. Inconscientemente se puso entre los bravucones y él.

-¿Qué creen que están haciendo?- Preguntó ella mirándolos con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Acaso no es obvio?- Se presentó el líder del grupo (Imagínenlo como quieran que se vea)- Éste perdedor no merece más que esto- Dijo el líder, empujándole al pobre, éste solo se quedaba mudo. Los amigos de Lily vieron la escena, y se pusieron junto a ella.

-Fuera de aquí- Dijo Julio, con una voz muy molesta, sin embargo… él lucía normal a simple vista.

-No me hagan enojar, o se las verán conmigo- Dijo Laura, ésta vez su voz causaba miedo…

Lorena no dijo nada, pero su mirada lo decía todo (Sería una cara como de… te metes con nosotros, te descuartizo, y de paso te tiro a un caño)

Los bravucones, les miraban con burla, pero a la vez con un poco de temor, así que finalmente dejaron en paz al joven.

-Esto no se quedará así- Dijo el líder mirándole a todos con desprecio, pero en especial al rubio (es el chico).

-G-Gracias…- Dijo en un tono apenas audible el joven.

-Y bien… No me has dicho tu nombre, ¿sabes?- Dijo Lily en un tono amable.

-Me llamo Jeremy- Dijo El rubio, más tranquilo (Si quieres saber cómo se ve, miren los diseños de Pole-Bear).

-Me llamo Lily- Exclamó ella con una gran sonrisa.

Todos los amigos de Lily se presentaron ante él, con una cálida sonrisa.

**Un rato después…**

-Hey… ¿Has tenido algún trabajo?- Preguntó Lily, Mirando a Jeremy.

-Bueno… anteriormente trabajaba en Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza- Respondió él con la voz notablemente nerviosa. Lo que comentó Jeremy captó la atención de Lily y sus amigos **(N/A: ya me aburrí de decir: Lily y sus amigos, así que ahora diré: El grupo de amigos)**

-¿Es en serio?- Preguntó curiosa Lily

-S-Si…-

-¡Da la casualidad que yo también!- Dijo ella alegre

-¡Qué!- Jeremy no pudo evitar gritar.

-Sí… ¿Hay algo malo?- Preguntó ella inocentemente.

-¿Acaso no te quisieron matar?- Preguntó el ojiazul más calmado

-En realidad… no. Me hice amiga de ellos- Eso hizo que Jeremy volviera a gritar un ¡Qué! como respuesta.

-Wow, Wow, tranquilo…- Dijo Julio, quien decidió hablar.

\- ¡Yo me he hecho amiga de Chica!- Dijo alegremente él.

-¡Y yo de Bonnie!- Laura también quiso hablar

-Y yo de Freddy- Dijo Lorena con cara de: ¿Bah… qué importa?

-N-No puede ser…- Dijo Jeremy asustado.

-¿S-Saben? la última vez que fui ahí, aparte de l-las noches. Cuando era pequeño, vi que Mangle mordió a un n-niño- Dijo Jeremy nervioso, al recordar la escena tan sangrienta que vio ésa vez.

-B-Bueno… si dicen q-que son amigables… e-entonces iré- Dijo Jeremy, armándose un poco de valor.

**En Freddy´s Fazbear Pizza**…

-Necesito el empleo de guardia nocturno- Dijo una Joven **(Por el momento no diré como es, para dejarlos con la intriga :3 ) **

-Lo lamento… pero ya tenemos a una guardia nocturna- Dijo el mayor apenado.

-Bueno… ¿Podría trabajar con ella?- Preguntó la joven con ojos suplicantes.

-Supongo que puede.-

**Weno… pos… quería mandarle saludos a Mi amigo Julio Cesar Sandoval, el cual le mostré mi fic. Publico esto para que me crea de que éste es mi fanfic…**

**Chau!**


End file.
